A Bundle of Joy
by Pricat
Summary: After finding a baby dragon on the doorstep of Dudley and Piggy's house, Deadly becomes a father for the second time
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was a ery random idea, but a cute one since in my series of one shots, A True, True Friend, Deadly foubd out he is a good father besides being a good ruler of the Labyrinth and with his older son Jareth being older, he misses having a little one aroubd, so one thing led to another in my mind.**

 **So in this story, late one night, Deadly hears knocking on the door of Dudley and Piggy's house, Fibding a basket with a female baby Chinese dragon in it, so being reminded of Jareth, he takes her in, naming her Jade because of her beauitful Jade green scaled skin, so this shoukd be fun for him, plus Jareth has to deal with being a big brother.**

 **I hope you enjoy, because this shoukd be fun.**

* * *

It was late night and Deadly was still up reading, but looking at photos of Jareth when he was a baby and a little dragon kid, but now he was in middle school along with his cousins which made the Phantom of the Muppets feel an ache in his fourteen hearts wanting another kid sighing.

But knocking on the front door of the house made him curious, since when he wasn't ruling the Labyrinth, he lived with Dudley and Piggy so answering the door seeing nobody there, thinking he was being pranked which was not a good idea but the sound of an infant crying made him curious and curiouser.

"Holy crystals, somebody left this little one on our doorstep, but it's a girl." Deadly said, bringing the basket inside, taking the baby out sering it was a dragon girl holding her on his arms, while she was playing with him making him chuckle.

"Ot's alright, as I'm adopting you, Pkus you have a big brotjer named Jareth, and two wonderful Cousibs named Suki and Sumi to pkay with, plus I can teach you magic, as well as keep you safe and loved like any parent does." Deadly told her while feeding her.

"Aww, somebody foubd another little dragon, eh?" Dudley said, making Deadly jump.

"How long were you there, Dudley?" he said with Jade in his arms.

"Yes, she was in a basket on our doorstep, like Jareth, and I decided to adopt her." Deadly said.

"That's fine, since you miss the days, when Jareth was that tiny." Dudley said seeing his new niece curious.

"Aww, that's Incle Dudley, and Dadfy's twin brother, but it's gonna be fun." Deadly said, sitting on the couch, yawning because he was sleepy seeing Jade on his chubby belly lijeca cushion, making Dudley grin, taking a photo because it was so sweet.

He looked at the clock, seeing it was six in the morning meaning Deadly needed sleep, along with his new bundle of joy plus being the new ruler of the Labyrinth, it made Deadly very good with kids, human or magical.

* * *

Jareth was surprised that morning seeing his dad asleep on the couch, with a baby dragon girl asleep in his arms which he along with Suki and Sumi found cute, seeing Dudley join them.

"Your dad foubd her, on our doorstep earlier this morning so decided to take her in, you know?" he said to them.

"Aww, she's cute, what's her name?" Suki asked, making Piggy grin.

Later Deadly was awake, but "Her name is Jade, from what Deadly said earlier this morning, when we were talking." Dudley told them.

They were leaving both Jade and their uncle to sleep, but going to school hoping that when they got home, they woukd see Jade awake so they could cuddle and hold her, especially Jareth.

Deadly was awake, and feeding Jade, who was enjoying the food her new dad was feeding her, making Deadly chuckle as he was happy even if his clothes got a little messy making him grin, revealing his fangs.

"Aww it's alright, Jade, these things happen, p,us uncle Dudley is really good with clotnes." he said burping her after feeding her, making him laugh because she was so cute, knowing girl dragons were different from boys hoping she would not grow up as fast as Jareth had.

He was then putting her down for an nap after a while of boisterous play, making him grin, but saw Dudley back surprised that his mischievous twin brother was doing a good job with Jade, letting him be knowing tonight might be rough not just on him, but on the whole house, because Jade didn't know how to sleep through the night yet.

"It'll be fine, just wear earmuffs, or ear plugs, alright?" Deadly said, as Dudley rolled his eyes.

"That's not funny, Deadly, as we need our sleep, especially Jareth, Suki and Sumi." Dudley said.

"😂Suki and Sumi are in kindergarten, they xan nap, but Jareth needs sleep." Deadly replied.

Later that afternoon, Jareth wasn't home, but Suki and Sumi were and after homework, they were with Deadly who was playing with Jade but wondered why their favourite uncle was quiet.

"Your dad thinks, Tbat Jade is gonna ruin your sleep." he said, making both five year Okd twins confused.

"Babies don't know how to sleep through the night, so they have to learn how bit your dad thinks that Jade will wake everybody up." Deadly explained in a way they got.

"Tbat isn't her fault, p,us she just got here!" Suki said, as her twin sister Sumi agreed.

Deadly grinned at this, as he knew they were very sweet, to him and their parents guessing Jareth was with his cousins, seeing both Suki and Sumi nod, saying he was at the studio, making Deadly sigh changing Jade's diaper.

They knew that the family would get used to Jade soon


	2. Being A Good Father

**A/N**

 **Here's more of thevstory, but hope you like.**

 **Deadly is tending to Jade, but being a good father to Jade Pkus brings her with him to the Labyrinth, when he is summoned there.**

* * *

"Aww, hey Jade, it's alright, dada has you." Deadly said, later that morning as his new bundle of joy was either Hury or wanting attention so he was holding her in his arms, makimg her a bottle of milk.

He knew that Jade might have woken up the whole house, but did not care, because she was just a baby so did not know how to s"She leep through the night, singing something that King Jareth, his and Dudley's adoptive father had sang to them when they were babies, or scared.

Unknown to him, Dudley had went to get some milk, but heard him singing to Jade smiling because he had not heard that song in quite a long while, making Deadly surprised, almost dropping Jade.

"She was fussy, so I made her a bottle, but remembered what dad used to do." Deadly said, shy as usual.

He was cuddling Jade, as the infant dragon was beginning to settle down, as Deadly was sitting on the couch with her on his lap watching her sleep, kissing her head.

"Aww, she'll sleep for the rest of the morning, as I put warm milk in her bottle." Deadly said yawning, because he was tired and sleeping as Dudley wrapped a blanket aroubd his twin brother, letting him sleep.

* * *

"Aww, dad is sleeping because Jade kept him up?" Jareth told Dudley, as he, Suki and Sumi were getting ready for school seeing Dudley nod, making breakfast seeing Piggy up noticing that Deadly was asleep in the living room.

"Yeah, Jade was up last night with him, so he's resting, Piggling." Dudley told her.

"Aww, he is such a good daddy, and Jade is very cute." she told him.

He was taking the kids to school, but had made breakfast for Deadly, when he woke up because being a parent was a full time job, and you needed your energy to do it, knowing his twin brother was being a good father to Jade.

Later, Deadly began to stir but eating pancakes, that Dudley had left for him but drinking tea because coffee made him drunk, seeing Jade happy after he was feeding her, along with burping her chuckling sensing the Labyrinth needed him, taking Jade with him, so wanted to share his and Dudley's world with her.

He appeared in the castle's throne room, since he was the new king now, seeing the servants curious about Jade, makijg the phantom of the Muppets smile, explaining about Jade making them grin, at the infant.

"Yeah, Dudley was at the studio, with Piggy so I had to bring her, plus this is her world too." Deadly told them.

He was tending to his kingdom, but pkaying with Jade too, which the servants foubd adorable just like Jareth, when he'd been King and taking care of Deadly and Dudley when they were babies.

He was playing with her, but after a while was going back to Dudley and Piggy's house with Jade, as they were having lunch feeding her, seeing her sleepy guessing it was time for an nap, putting her down for one.

"Aww, you're so cute, you know that?" Deadly told her softly.


	3. Having Fun With Jade

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, and hope people like.**

 **Deadly introduces Jade to Constantine, and helps him bond with Jareth.**

* * *

"Aww, so this is Jade, as Dudley told us all about her?" Constantine said.

"Yep, and she is making me a very happy phantom, but I still love Jareth you know?" Deadly said.

They were at Starbuck's as usual, but Deadly had brought Jade with him, but Constantine grinned, knowing Deadly might teach her tricks, when she was older and saw Deadly nod drinking tea.

"Yes, since Jareth likes doing tricks, but maybe Jade might be the next queen, of the Labyrinth when she is grown up." Deadly told him, seeing Jade asleep while in her blanket which added to her cuteness.

"Yeah, but being a dad is kind of cool, plus who woukd think rogues like us coukd be fathers?" Constantine said.

"Yeah, Dudley was surprised when I took Jareth in, but I'm doing a good job." Deadly replied.

They were hanging out, but having fun p,us playing poker, which was something they did, but we're just being themselves, but Jade was becoming fussy, so was givibg her chocolate milk, making Constantine chuckle, since it would make the infant hyper seeing her calm which was helping.

But later at home, Jade was crawling aroubd hyped up, as the chocolate milk was kicking in making Deadly chuckle, recording this with his phone, because it was very cute, knowing that she would calm down and take an nap sooner or later.

* * *

Dudley was curious, coming home with Suki and Sumi, seeing Jade's toys all over the living room carpet guessing Deadly had been pkaying with her, which was sweet seeing Jade asleep in her baby carrier on the couch, seeing Deadly making a little outfit for Jade, that looked like his since Jade was always touching his mask making Dudley sigh at his brother.

"I think it's cute uncle Deadly wants to dress Jade like him, Pkus she's not going to remember this." Piggy said to Dudley kissing him.

"Yeah, she always keeps touching my mask, or tugging the cape, so I figured she might like it, alright?" Deadly asked.

"Yeah, but just be careful, alright?" Dudley told him, seeing Jareth home, grinning.

Dudley guessed that his nephew had a good day at school, as Jareth was discussing making Deadly grin, guessing it involved Sneaker seeing him nod but was drinking soda, belching making Deadly chuckle like when burping Jade making the pre-teen dragon boy roll his eyes at that.

Deadly knew that Jareth was a little jealous of Jade, but wanted to have some bonding time with his older son, since he was in middle school now and almost hitting puberty so was seeing Suki and Sumi nod.

"Yeah, I'm just busy with Jade, among other things." Deadly told her.

Dudley was proud of his brother, being a good father to Jade and Jareth, like him being a good father to Suki and Sumi but was relaxing and having tea.


	4. A Dosed Up Littler Phantom

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, and hope you are enjoying**

 **In this chapter, Jade isn't well, and has a bad flu bug but Deadly is freaking out and tending to his littler phantom which is very sweet.**

* * *

"Deadly, you alright, why so worried?" Dudley asked his twin brother seeing Jade not herself and still sleepy but not herself making Dudley get it.

"I think somebody's coming down with something, or caught something." Deadly said, feeling Jade's head as she was burning up and sneezing which was worrying him, despite being adorable.

"Daddy, uncle Deadly let's go!" Suki said, as she and Sumi were going to a slumber party seeing Jareth chuckle at his cousins wondering what bothered his dad, guessing it was Jade.

"Think you can help your dad, while I take Suki and Sumi, to their sleepover?" Dudley asked him.

"Sure, I did all my homework but what's wrong with Jaxe?" Jareth asked.

"She's not feeling good and she has a fever, not good!" Deadly said, sounding frantic.

Apparently a flu bug had been going aroubd lately, making a lot of peopke and kids sick, so Deadly remembered some of the peopke in the studio had it, when he'd brought Jade with him the other day making him feel bad, thinking Jade being sick was his fault.

"Dad it wasn't your fault, as everybody gets sick, but we shoukd call the doctor." Jareth said to him.

He coukd see Jade in his dad's arms hearing him singing Grim Grinning Ghosts, making him grin, knowing his little sister liked that song, even if Dudley and Piggy didn't think that was such a good song to use as a lullaby, but his dad was the Phantom of the Muppets so it was normal to him to sing it Pkus Jade loved when he sang it, seeing her sneeze and cough.

"I just talked to the doctor, and Jade does have that flu bug, but she needs medicine, rest and TLC." Jareth said, relieving Deadly a little, seeing Dudley back wondering if Jade was feeling better.

"She has that flu bug, that a lot of kids at school have, but she just needs medicine and TLC which dad was giving her, like singing her favourite song." Jareth said seeing Dudley sigh at what the dragon boy just said.

"Hey, Jade isn't feeling so good so if a certain song makes her feel a little happy, let her be." Deadly said humming it while rocking Jade gently.

* * *

Later that early morning, Jade felt horrible, and seeing things because of the fever that came with the flu she had whimpering, sneezing and coughing but feeling unlike herself, making Deadly nervous, because he was really nervous and worried about her like Jareth, when he got hurt or sick going over to her crib which had a bat mobile over it.

"Aww, it's alright honey, as you're all dosed up and icky germs are doing this, but you'll feel better, once we give you medicine, and juice along with cuddles." Deadly said with her in his arms unaware both Dudley and Piggy were watching, finding what Deadly was doing cute.

Dudley hoped Deadly was being careful, because he got sick easily, and Jade might share what was making her sick with him, or with the rest of the family seeing Deadly kiss Jade's head, unaware some of the germs had entered Deadly, making him sick slowly feeling Jade sick, like puke making Deadly chuckle.

"Aww, that's alright, as you still are sick, but it's Ojay as you'll get better." Deadly told her.

He was cleaning her up, but putting in clean pyjamas but saw it was sunrise, feeling sleepy like Jade did after she started having the flu, so right now taking care of Jade was more important than himself.

He was feeding her milk, after giving her medicine but knew she was still dosed up and he was starting to not feel good hiding it from Dudley and Jareth, seeing Suki and Sumi back from the slumber party.

"Is Jadevalright, as daddy said she was sick, and you were worried." Sumi said.

"She has a bad flu bug that's going aroubd, but my dad is helping her." Jareth answered.

Dudley saw Deadly giving Jade cuddles, as she was not feeling so good, but he noticed Deadly was sounding sniffly, like Jade when she'd first started being sick, seeing Jareth curious, hoping his dad was alright.

"I'm fine but more worried about your sister, with her being dosed up." Deadly said to his son.

He saw Jade asleep, which was very cute but Dudley saw Deadly sneeze, making him chuckle, as it was cute.

"I think, that you are coming down with something, Deadly." Dudley said to him.

Deadly shook his head, at what his fashionable twin brother just said, as he could take care of himself but was drinking juice, making Dudley sigh hoping that Deadly would get checked out at least.


End file.
